


A Room With a View

by misreall



Series: Loki and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Poor life and fashion choices, Terrible interior design, a single spank, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki walks down the hall.  Slowly.





	A Room With a View

Loki was expecting guards to be waiting for him outside of “her ladyship’s” rooms, so he was surprised to find himself alone in the corridor on what seemed to be one of the better floors of the Grandmaster’s Tower of Rubbish and Poor Taste. 

At least he assumed it was better since the lights all worked and it did not reek of contaminated dairy products, greasy fur, and rank flesh the way the lower levels where the gladiators lived and died did. 

For a moment - no, for less than that, for a sliver of a moment - Loki allowed himself to feel hope. Perhaps in a moment of distraction the Grandmaster had forgotten to send guards and he might be able to exploit that in some way to set hi-

“Yoohoo, Lucky? Er, Prince of Tides? Whatever, back this way, you old Trickster you.”

Loki stopped himself from sighing, even as his shoulders slumped. He turned on his heel. Knowing he couldn't quite manage to show any enthusiastic he hoped he could at least managed jaded and bored, always a good choice when amongst the wealthy and aristocratic.

Ein Dwi Gast, flanked by guards, stood there in all of his … well you could call it glory but all of his gaudy would have been more accurate… All of his gaudy, dripping copper lame and purple and orange satin, a smile of genuine delight on his manic face. 

Then again, he thought, the Grandmaster was in many ways his opposite. Loki was rarely comfortable with people having too much personal information about him, knowing private things he did not like to share. Like his emotional state at any given time. But Ein Dwi Gast was always genuine. Be he furious, elated, amused, or irritable, he showed every extravagant and probably dangerous for someone emotion in every word, deed, or flick of his expressive hands, what he felt he expressed. Perhaps it was the secret to his obscene longevity... 

Loki offered a proper bow, wanting to keep his own standards up even in this armpit of a cesspit. “Yes, Your, er, Grand-ness?”

By Bor but he hated everything…

The Grandmaster crossed his arms and grinned like a clown who’d just done something vile, “Well that was quite the show you put on! I knew you were going to be fun, feisty, but that ice, that blue, those horns? You very nearly rivaled my beloved champion for panache,” he said, snapping fingers on both of his hands and wagging his head back and forth. “What’dya say to a rematch?” 

He put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and started steering him down the hall.

I’d say go fuck yourself, but you might make me watch, Loki thought. 

But he actually lied was, “I am honored that you think I might be worthy,” he gulped down some bile at the word, “but I fear that despite my own rather considerable healing powers, even as augmented by Lady Adriana’s cun- I MEAN CARE, still leaves me in a state that would offer little in the way of entertainment to you or the rabble, that is to say, the populace of your … let’s call it a world, since I cannot think of another word for it.”

Ein Dwi Gast waved a bored hand at him, “Of course, of course. You need your rest, my champion needs,” he laughed, “nothing, actually! He’s rarin’ to go already!”

Of course he is, Loki thought. Why can I never make enemies with someone small, with brittle bones, and hemophilia? 

“But even if he wasn’t, you two are top bill, A Number one headliners, Prince of Permafrost. We need to hype it up, get the crowds excited, give the bookies time to do what they do. I’m thinking a week from now, winner take all. He smashes, you do that,” he waggled his spidery fingers at Loki, “hoodoo that you do so well, maybe accidentally freeze a few less important people in my court in the meantime, just to show what you can do, and we have the fight of the millenia!”

Loki thought he might be sick - at the idea of fighting the Hulk again, of using his Jotunn powers, of casually slaughtering a few creatures with them.

They stopped outside of a door. 

“That sounds wonderful, of course. Nothing I like better than killing innocents that have done me no harm. Just ask the Avengers. But-”

A short blast of electric agony jolted through Loki’s body, tightening his muscles to the point of breaking a bone, and then relaxed.

“No ‘buts’ handsome, except this one, of course!” The Grandmaster said, slapping Loki on the buttocks. The sound of his palm striking taut leather echoed down the hall.

I am going to kill him, even if it kills me right back, Loki vowed silently.

“However, there are perks,” the Grandmaster added, pushing open the door to what for Sakaar was an almost not ugly room, with a massive, fur covered bed, a full bar, and window.

And no one else in it.

“I accept.”

“Course you do. And in honor of your new position I’ll be having a soiree tonight in your honor. Just a few hundred of my favorite … creatures. There are clothes in the closet, and a bathroom. Get ready.”

Loki stepped into the room, revealing the idea of being alone. 

Ein Dwi Gast poked his head in one more time, “I expect all manner of depravity tonight. Wear something sexy. Heh, on you though, I bet everything is sexy.”

When the door closed Loki walked to the bar, picked up the bottle that looked like it had the worst possible liquor in it and drained so quickly even Valkyrie would have suggested he slow it down and then threw himself onto the bed.

He was a Prince of Asgard, a god, a king, and now he was to be half court jester, half novelty act for the most distressing being in the universe until he could figure out how to free himself.

So be it.

If the Grandmaster wanted depravity, Loki would show him some depravity.


End file.
